between_right_and_wrongfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalem
Kalem is a prince of the Kivuli tribe. Biography Kalem is the 12th child of Sarafina, Queen of the Kivuli. He's the third born of a set of quadruplets. In his early years, he trained as a kivulian warrior. Later on, he trained as a pit fighter in order to keep him and his older brother Kahlil alive. Kalem's magic appeared at a very early age. His Rohali blood allowed him to be able to see into peoples mind by touching them. He learned about his magic when he touched his mother and saw that she was with a man that wasn't Nabil. His mother told his to keep this secret to himself and not let Suhailah know about his magic. Later on, in response to Kiana's Nether magic, Kalem's Aether magic manifested itself. During the coming of age ceremony of his older siblings, Korina and Kuron, there was an attack on the Kivuli. Kalem was captured and thrown into the dungeon bellow the palace. A few days later, Suhailah sold him and Kahlil to a foreigner. After arriving on a new continent. Kalem and Kahlil served as servant boys until Kalem got into a fight with one of the royal guards. He and Kahlil were sent to coliseum in order to be battle entertainment. Years after fighting in the coliseum, a Lord noticed the brothers and bought them from the coliseum in order for them to serve him. Physical Description Kalem is an imposing figure that is quite muscular.He's build is similar to his father's. He has black shoulder length locs that are in a half-up-half-down style with two locs hanging down on each side of his face and the hair tied back is dyed a dark red. His Amethyst eyes reveal his Rohali heritage. His body is well honed with over a decade of intense training. Has Magic tattoos covering his right arm. When going on a mission, he paints kivuli battle marks onto his face. Because of his Kivulian blood, he canines are sharper that normal and he has a tail that he hides under his clothes. He makes sure to cover up everything but his in order to not be able randomly see into other's heads. Unlike other Tawakri, Kalem's ears are round because all Kivuli have round ears instead of pointed. Personality Kalem is a quiet and unsociable person. He's a natural leader that gives off a scary vibe most of the time. It's not obvious but he's very caring toward his comrades. Unlike his sister, Kalem isn't as passionate bout his family. He cares for them, but only holds a soft spot for his Mother, Kioni, Kiros, Kiana, and Kahlil. When he was younger, he rarely left Kiana's side. In stressful or bad situation, he's better at holding his composer compared to Kahlil and Kiana. He tends to be impatient when it comes to teaching others or obtain information. He's very observant and tactical. Abilities Tawakari Abilities * Long-LIfe/ Immortality Kivuli Ablilities/Features * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Night Vision * Lion's tail * Sharp Canines Rohali Abilities/Features * Enhanced Healing * Increased Magic capacity Summoning Magic * Can transport a person, creature or object by means of teleportation Aether Magic * Create, shape, and manipulate aether * Healing abilities * Aether infusion * Animation * Aetherkinetic combat Relationships Family 'Kiana - '''Is his favorite sister. When ever she's around, there's a good chance that Kalem is with five feet of her. He's teased about his sister complex toward Kiana. Sees her as an extension of himself. Doesn’t like being away from her for too long and gets jealous when she spends a lot of time around other guys. 'Kahlil - 'Treats his as a little brother even though Kahlil is older. Kahlil naivety annoys him but he still loves his brother dearly. Kahlil helps him to keep his emotions in order and in check. '''Kazrin - '''He and Kazrin dislike each to other to the point that they often get into fights. Kalem only tolerates Kazrin's presence because of Kahlil and Kiana. Before their magic developed, Kazrin and Kalem got along really well. Out of the quadruplets they are the only two that are completely identical. Friends '''Giovanni -' Is like another version of one of his older sister Korina. Finds her annoying at times but likes her company. 'Alec -' Can’t tolerate is cowardice but is willing to help him overcome it. He’s like a little brother 'Natias -' Tolerates him because he’s Kahlil’s friend, but is unhappy that he likes Kiana. 'Sasaba -' Sees him as another Kahlil. 'Bakari -' Considers him a good friend despite Kiana's obvious dislike for Bakari 'Tsula -' Has never liked her since they were kids. Hates how she gives him the perfect advice when he needs it. He'll never admit it, but he admires her and enjoys her company most of the time. 'Terrence-' Doesn’t like him because Kiana adores him. He does like to ask him for fighting tips. 'Psymon-' Admires his fighting and bluntness Trivia * His ears wiggle when he's happy * Can sing really well * Proficient in reading ancient text